1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to speakers, and more particularly to a coil assembly of a speaker with improved higher output power and effective heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional single-barrel coil assembly (2) formed by bending a bottom end of a main tube (21) outwardly into a folded rim (211), then winding a coil 22 on the main tube (21) in four layers at least for heat dissipation of the coil 22 through the main tube (21).
Whereas heat can not be well dissipated and output power is stagnated in the conventional coil assembly (2), this invention is to provide an improved coil assembly that can enhance output power and lifetime of a speaker.